The construction of modern power semiconductor modules is very complex and requires a multiplicity of soldering connections or other cohesive connections between a wide variety of components, for example between the metallization of a circuit carrier and an external load terminal pin which is electrically contact-connected again outside the module. However, such a connection is associated with an electrical contact resistance, and also the risk of the connection aging over time. Apart from that the production of such a connection is associated with great outlay.
Furthermore, the power density in power semiconductor modules is constantly increasing and so it is problematic to dissipate the heat loss occurring during operation.